Kodachi Kuno (Continuum-16104615)
History Early Life Kodachi Kuno's genius is the result of an accident her mother (brilliant scientist, who is the wife of Kodachi Kuno's father and works for him in research and development before she was born) suffered while she was carrying her in her womb. The accident changed the genetic structure of both her and her unborn child, but culminated in her death during childbirth. The child, named Kodachi (Dachi for short), developed neural tissue normally found only in the brain all throughout her body, causing her entire body to act as one massive brain, giving her tremendous mental capacity. However, one of the side effects of the accident from the minute she was born was a extreme dermal sensitivity, making even the sensation of air on her skin feel like severe burns due to the over stimulation of neural cells in her skin. Her father, a master inventor and owner and CEO of his own billion dollar tech company, used a newly invented liquid, biological armor to ease Kodachi's agony; a buffer allowing her to interact with the world normally, but one she would have to wear for the rest of her life. Despite the pain, she is endowed with regenerative capabilities due to the same mutation that caused the neural cells to differentiate all over her body allowing her to completely regenerate whole body parts if necessary. The biotechnology armor she wears is constructed out of genetically modified bacteria that are able to group together to dissipate kinetic energy when impacted upon, allowing the wearer to withstand tremendous blows and is able to dissolve any metal that can be oxidized. The two disadvantages of this biotech armor, which made it unmarketable, are that it can be easily neutralized by being washed off with antibacterial soap and water and, more importantly, that it will dissolve a normal human's skin after a few hours if not thoroughly washed off. This "side effect" worked well with Kodachi's regenerative capabilities, seeing as how her skin would regenerate as fast as the armor would eat it making it a perfect fit. Another secondary problem was that, initially, the liquid armor turned her skin a bright blue hue making socialization and the idea of going to a normal school more difficult. Iron Rose When Kodachi and her shifty cousin were taken hostage along with other civilians by Guatemalan guerrilla terrorists, their captors demanded Kuno's technology in exchange for the hostages' freedom. They killed her cousin when Kodachi refused to cooperate. Pretending to acquiesce, Kodachi built makeshift armor and defeated the terrorists with it[1]. Powers and Abilities Powers The Iron-Tech armor gives her superhuman strength, durability, and flight. It also has: Repulsors *"Light Negativity" provides cloaking *"Deflector dish" emits a forcefield *Neuro-scrambler *''Force Bubble'' for capturing foes *''Genetic lock'' attempts to cut off superpowered beings from their powers *''Thought scramblers'' temporarily shuts down all mental functions *''Nanites'' in her blood allow her to control her armor, along with any other type of technology, defuse bombs, pick locks, and can come together to form a monitor device. they are released by pricking her finger Abilities Kodachi is a phenomenal scientific genius and inventor. She is multilingual. Strength level Class 100; while in the armor, Kodachi as Iron rose can lift at least 100 tons. Without the armor Kodachi has the strength of normal human of her age,height,build who engages in regular exercise. Paraphernalia Equipment Iron-Tech Armor. Transportation Iron-Tech Armor. Weapons Iron-Tech Armor. Category:Continuum-16104615 Category:Continuum-16104615